Of Love and Loyalty
by black.berries.and.lime
Summary: Based off of Nickelback's Far Away video. Bella and Edward are married, and have received a recent suprise. But before Bella has a chance to tell him, duty calls... All Human


**A/N: **OK, first story. Ever. And technically it was just a story I had to write for English. I'm sorry if the beginning is awkward, but there was a computer crash and I lost the entire story. The only part I had was what was left of the story that I had to write on paper because I no access to a computer. I hope you like it, and my insperation was, if you can't tell once you finish it, **Far Away by Nickelback (the song and video)**.

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, or *tear* Nickelback.**

Of Love and Loyalty

Nerves took over as I pulled up to the doctor's office. As soon as Doctor Anderson entered the room, my nervousness became excitement.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Masen"

I gave her a shaky smile. "Hopefully," I said as I looked twoards the results in her hand.

"Ah yes," she answered me with a small smile. "Would you like to sit down, Bella?" She motions to the chair against the wall.

"Yes, thank you," I replied as I slowly sat on the stiff brown leather.

"Now, would you like to wait for your husband or know now?"

I nervously glanced over and said, "It will just be me for today; it's a surprise for Edward."

"Alright," she gave me an open smile, "Congratulations Bella, you are 4 weeks pregnant."

* * *

I was laying in bed later that night thinking about how I could tell Edward the news of my pregnancy. Many thoughts raced through my head as I tried, and failed, to go to sleep. "Will he be happy? Is it too soon? Oh my gosh, is this what _I_ want?" I looked at the clock. **_12:47 _**flashed back at me, so I gave up and gave my attention to Edward. He was laying with the sheet around his hips, snoring lightly. I ran my fingers through his soft, bronze hair and felt my eyes drift while I dreamt of our family soon to come.

I was getting ready the next morning when Edward got a call. I heard the phone ring and picked it up at the same time as him.

"Ed, we have to go. They announced that our fire department is one of many being called out to help with the Colorado fire," I heard Jasper, his brother-in-law, solemnly say.

Edward mumbled, "When do we have to leave?"

Jasper chuckled humorlessly, "Man, they've only given us 3 hours."

"Alright, tell Alice hey for me. I'll see you in a little while," Edward sighed. He hung up the phone only to look up and see that I had the other one in my hand. "Baby..."

My voice sounded strange and hollow to me. "I'll help you pack."

"Bella, I promise I'll be fine. It won't be for long," he quietly told me as he held me in a strong hug.

That's when I lost it and broke down into tears, leaning on Edward for support. "Please, please d-don't g-go! I need you, _we_ need you!"

"Shh, it won't be for long. You'll have no time to...,"he stopped mid sentence. "What did you mean by 'we' Bella?" He looked at me and something in his mind clicked. "Isabella, are you...are we...pregnant?"

"Y-yes, I-I'm s-s-sorry!" At first he didn't move, he didn't even speak. "Edward," I spoke through my tears, "are you not happy?" Just the thought started a fresh wave of tears.

He quickly unfroze and took me gently but firmly into his arms. "Of course I am!" he stated forcefully, "I'm the happiest person alive!"

Sobs racked our bodies as he gathered me into a safe, secure hug. After a few moments though, he seemed to realize something. As I looked up into his pain filled eyes, I suddenly understood the reason.

"I'll help you get packed up," I told him. He just looked at me with confusion written all over his face.

"This is your job," even I was surprised by the strength in my calm voice, "You have to go." I grabbed him by his hands and stared into his bright, emerald eyes. "You just have to promise to come back home safe and sound to us.

Not too long after, I sent Edward off with Jasper and Emmett. I stared after him as they slowly made their way to the airport, my hands resting on my stomach.

The following week was the longest I had ever experienced. Edward called everyday to check up on the baby and I, constantly saying he loved us. My best friends Alice Whitlock and Rose McCarty, Jasper and Emmett's wives, stayed at our place while the men where gone for comfort and support.

It was Saturday, a week and a half after Edward left that I got the dreaded call. I hesitantly picked up the phone.

"Hello?" My voice shook as I spoke.

"Mrs. Masen, this is Chief Jensen." Anthony had is serious voice and it was starting to scare me.

"Anthony," my panic unmasked, "What's wrong? Where is Edward?"

"Bella, listen, there was an accident."

The tears slowly started pouring.

"Bella? Are you still there?" his worried voice brought me back to reality.

"Yes," I managed to quietly get out.

"There is someone here who would like to speak with you."

"OK," I said. I waited a few long moments. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I questioned. A rough and strained voice answered me.

"Hey Bells, I love you."

"I love you too," I said through tears of pure relief.

"Tell the baby I love her too."

I could hear the pride in his voice. I quietly laughed and thanked God.


End file.
